Marcus Granius
Marcus Granius in a veteran of the First Cylon War, a major businessman and industrialist, and now serves as the current Quorum delegate for the Colony of Picon. Early Life Marcus was born outside Queenstown, Picon, to a middle class family. His childhood was interrupted by the First Cylon War which erupted when he was only five years old. War touched all parts of the Colonies and at times, young Marcus saw it first hand. When he was a little older he contributed to the war effort as best as he could with the production of munitions and other things. It was a total war and even the youth were not shielded from it, at least until the last few years of the conflict. As a result, Marcus' childhood is little more than a few weak memories of Picon before the conflict and then just years and years of hardship and war. Although born before Colonial Unification he was not old enough at the time to know what that meant. He was at the vanguard of the Colonial generation born into a world where humanity was united together and the Cylon were their enemy. Service Record Battlestar Columbia - 1962 At sixteen and a half, Marcus finally managed to get accepted into military service after lying about his age. He was trained as a Viper Pilot and thrown right into the war. Everyone (recruiters and COs included) knew that Marcus was underage, but at least he'd waited longer than many others, lying only to give himself one extra year. His fellow pilots named him "Parvulus" the Piconian word for "young". Not long aboard the Battlestar Columbia, Ensign Granius fought in Operation Raptor Talon. The Columbia was lost in the battle but Marcus and most of the Viper Wing survived and temporarily transferred to Galactia after the battle ended. Battlestar Athena - 1963-1965 Marcus was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade and transferred to the Athena following Columbia's destruction. He served aboard the Athena for the remainder of the war until eventually being mustered out of service a year after the armistice at the ripe old age of 19. Civilian Life Marcus returned to Picon and immediately became involved in the activities there surrounding the Colonial Fleet Headquarters. Over nearly four decades, Marcus worked his way up from laborer building ships to CEO of a major industrial empire. Chief among his company's products was the Viper MK VII, a staple of the Colonial Armed Forces to which Marcus managed to acquire the sole manufacturing rights. Other relatively small warships such as the Aries Patrolstar were also produced by Granius Industries. Marcus tried to return to peace time life but found it difficult. His career turned toward building for the military because that's the only existence he knew ever since early childhood. His personal life was thus was confused for some time. Sure he had friends, had gone to (some) school, had girlfriends, etc. back during the war but everything had always been colored in the lens of wartime life. Seeing serious front line action on top of that childhood only deepened the issues. It took Marcus nearly ten years to finally get things straightened but once he did, he quickly found a girl he loved, Letia, and married her. This soon led to the birth of their two children and the start of a family. Simultaneously, Marcus's business ventures began to take off possibly as a result of finally fitting back in to society. Fleet History Before the Fall, Marcus was en route to Caprica aboard Colonial Heavy 349 to help promote the Landram MK II and push for more widespread use of the product and thus more lucrative contracts. His ship joined the Apollo's Express and later the Hyperion at Phoebe. After the initial shock of the attacks and adjusting to fleetlife passed, Marcus turned his sights toward starting some form of industry in the Fleet. The war effort needed it and perhaps more importantly the people needed something to do to keep from going mad. Marcus' initial efforts actually didn't produce many results aside from getting his name out there as an activist and leader. When a new Quorum was being put together, Marcus was a bit surprised when he was nominated for the position. In retrospect, he was probably one of the more qualified persons even when compared to the other delegates that won election for the other Colonies. Marcus was an experienced businessman and although not an actual politician had dealt with them regularly. He was also a war veteran and now was putting himself forward to help the Fleet as a private citizen. After the shock of the nomination had worn off, Marcus happily accepted and began to actively campaign for the position which he would by a fairly wide margin. While Marcus went off to join the Quorum on the Aerilon Star and further offer his services as an expert in industrial endeavors, Marcus's two sons who were travelling with him were busy signing up with the Colonial Fleet. As the sons of rich father who could buy them whatever they wanted, who was also a former Viper pilot, and who owned a massive industrial empire that made military aircraft (an empire they were currently working for and set to inherit), the two boys were already experienced fliers. After a few weeks of training, both were added to Hyperion's Air Wing, one as a Viper Pilot and the other with the Raptors. Personality Marcus is a patriot above all things (aside from perhaps his duties as a father). He is not the type to seek out service but when he is called, he can not refuse to answer. He is a true believer in the Colonial Government and in mankind as a whole. He has molded his entire life into protecting the Colonies and advancing them through hard work and determination. As part of this, Marcus is a believer in the "American Dream" (or maybe the "Caprican Dream). He is hardworking and industrious, traits he encourages and highly values in others. His hard work has helped him advance in life and with a bit of luck has given him enormous success and wealth. Marcus enjoys all that comes with being wealthy but he simultaneously knows where he came from and sees things in perspective. He is not wasteful with what he earns nor has his fortune been built on the backs of criminally underpaid workers. When it comes to politics, Marcus is a swing moderate. He "plays the game" only to the point of formalities and politeness in front of political enemies. When it comes time to vote he sticks close to his personal views and the interests of his constituents. As a member of the Quorum, he takes the survival of the Fleet and ultimate victory in this war as a very personal burden. Marc seeks truth, honesty, and equity in all that he does but not to the point where he is blinded by idealism. He can take a hard and often violent line in policies but he can also chose restraint when it is the favored tool. Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Piconian Category:Government Category:Viper Pilot